Odcinek 8102
31 maja 2019 Nieemitowany |reżyseria= Cynthia J. Popp |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Tracey Ann Kelly |producenci= Bradley Bell Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti Ann Willmott |odcinki= 8101. « 8102. » 8103. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie thumb|320px|Thomas odwiedza SteffyW domu na klifie, Thomas i Douglas odwiedzają Steffy wraz z prezentami dla jej córek. Douglas stwierdza, że Kelly i Phoebe mają szczęście, gdyż ich mama jest blisko. Steffy oznajmia, że Caroline była wyjątkową osobą i byłaby dumna z synka, który dzielnie znosi żałobę. On oznajmia, że to samo słyszy od Hope, którą kocha. Kiedy Kelly i Phoebe budzą się, Steffy zabiera do nich Douglasa, a Thomas spogląda na zdjęcie siostry i Liama. Niebawem, Douglas zostaje w pokoju dziecięcym, a Steffy i Thomas cieszą się, że ich dzieci będą wspólnie dorastać. Forrester nie ukrywa również, że chciałby, aby Hope odegrała znaczącą rolę w życiu jego i Douglasa. Uważa, że to dzięki niej jego synek zaczął mówić o swoich uczuciach, a on sam od zawsze ją kochał. Steffy zauważa, że jej brat nie kryje się ze swoimi uczuciami, a on zaznacza również, że wreszcie ma ona szansę na odzyskanie swojej rodziny z Liamem. thumb|320px|left|Hope i Liam spędzają razem ostatnie chwileW ogrodowej chacie Liam oznajmia Hope, że jeśli mają zakończyć swoje małżeństwo, powinni dobrze spożytkować pozostały czas. Chociaż chciał przygotować kolację gdzie indziej, uznał ich chatę za miejsce obfite we wspomnienia. Niebawem, Liam ujawnia, że zjedzą włoskie jedzenie, a następnie wspominają swój ślub w Apulii. Przyznają, że oboje byli wówczas najszczęśliwsi. Liam jest wdzięczny żonie za wniesienie radości w jego życie. Wspominają o swojej początkowej przyjaźni oraz ponownie o podróży do Włoch. Liam oświadcza, że tęskni za uśmiechem Hope i jeżeli rozwód ukoi jej ból, to wyrazi na niego zgodę. Małżonkowie rozpoczynają posiłek, wspominając swój ślub we Włoszech. Hope podkreśla, że Liam na zawsze pozostanie miłością jej życia. Nie chce w trakcie tego wieczoru wspominać bolesnych zdarzeń i nie żałuje żadnej chwili spędzonej z Liamem. thumb|320px|Xadner żąda wyjaśnieńW biurze FC, Xander żąda od Zoe wyjaśnień w sprawie Beth. Ona prosi jednak chłopaka, by zapomniał o tym, co usłyszał. Po chwili potwierdza jednak zszokowanemu Xanderowi, że Beth wciąż żyje. Dziewczyna wybucha płaczem i przyznaje, że nigdy nie chciała mieć z tym nic wspólnego i zataiła prawdę, ale nigdy nie mogłaby go okłamać. Xander jest wstrząśnięty, kiedy Zoe opowiada mu o tym, czego dopuścił się Reese na Catalinie. Przerażony zakłada, że Beth została sprzedana kryminalistom, ale Zoe wyjaśnia, że oni chcieli wyłącznie odzyskać swoje pieniądze. Zoe zapewnia, że Beth nic nie jest i trafiła pod wspaniałą opiekę. Tłumaczy również, że o wszystkim dowiedziała się po fakcie, a utrzymywała prawdę w tajemnicy, gdyż wiele ludzi cierpiałoby, gdyby wyszła ona na jaw. Xander doznaje kolejnego szoku na wieść, że to Steffy wychowuje córkę Hope i Liama. Chłopak nie rozumie, jak Zoe mogła utrzymywać to w tajemnicy i domaga się, by powiedzieli Hope prawdę. Fakty * Zoe wspomina o długu ojca, który wynosił 250 tys. dolarów. Jest to jednak cena, jaką Taylor zapłaciła za adopcję dziecka. Dług Reese'a wynosił 200 tys. dolarów. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Thomas Forrester 5 Kategoria:Zoe Buckingham Kategoria:Xander Avant Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Hope Logan 3 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Douglas Forrester 1